


Irresistible

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Crying During Sex, Doggy Style, Gavin is a bottom, M/M, Mostly shameless smut with a little fluff, Nines is a top, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, can i make it any more obvious, just because Nines dominates him, like extremely rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Gavin doesn't know how to accept his feelings towards the RK900 modeled android, so Nines dominates him until he shows his true emotions.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure smut for my own fucking needs. I love this ship a lot but my first work for it shall be just smut with no plot.

"Ah ... ! Fuck me, please, God -"

 

That's all Gavin is able to say, before he moans loudly and cums again, burying his face against the pillow, hands clutching tightly onto the sheets. Nines never stops fucking him. And Gavin keeps his sweet little ass up, no matter how hard the orgasm hits him and Nines is more than willing to keep thrusting into his dripping wet pussy.

Nines has been counting how many orgasms Gavin Reed has already had, his eyes always analyzing everything the human's body was going through. Three orgasms. All of them so powerful they had made Gavin's legs shake. But Gavin was always shaking, completely losing it under the android.

Nines leans over his body, pressing his hands against the mattress as he pushes himself inside over and over again. His LED is flashing yellow as he does so, only calming back to blue when he allowed them to have a small break.

"Phck - !!" Gavin curses through his teeth. He isn't sure how he ended up like this.

 

 

 

After months of working together with the new RK900 model android, Gavin had suddenly kissed the android before running away like a flustered teenager. It wasn't his fault that he did it. RK900, or Nines which was a nickname only Gavin was allowed to use, has been touching him for weeks now. Just small, gentle, platonic touches that drove him crazy. A hand on the shoulder, a tap on the back, fingers moving over each other when the android offered him the morning coffee.

Careful caressing at the nape of his neck. A finger poking at his own, wanting to lock their hands together.

And then the ghostly kiss on his head when Gavin had been half asleep on his chair. That had brought him over the edge.

After randomly kissing the android after work when no one had been around, Gavin had ran home like a coward. And not too long after, Nines had knocked on the door and pushed Gavin up against a wall, lips over his, their second kiss heated and passionate.

It was obvious what happened after that. Clothes had been flying, only on Gavin's side, as the android had eagerly undressed him, blemishing kisses all over his nude form like he was praising the detective. They had hit the bed, Nines' hands all over him, his mouth whispering sweet nothings into his ear. A simple confession had escaped, too, something he was not programmed to say. And something Gavin refused to say back.

Things had turned a little less romantic, when Gavin refused to admit he liked an actual android when all he could do was bark about how much he hated them.

 

 

 

"Do you love me?" Nines asked, his completely emotionless tone traveling right into Gavin's ears.

"No", he breathed out. "No, I don't."

A lie, obviously.

Nines wraps his arms around the detective and with one swift movement he rolls onto his back, pulling Gavin to lay down on top of him. They both open their legs wider, Gavin letting his whole weight fall on top of the android, hands pressed against the mattress. Nines presses his lips against the back of Gavin's neck as he holds onto him strongly. He presses his back against the mattress and lifts his hips into the air and continued fucking Gavin, fast and insatiable.

"Oh Jesus - Fuuuck!" Gavin whines and leans his head back, letting it fall down against Nines' shoulder. The android is moving his hips up and down in such a quick pace that the sounds of Gavin's wetness and the skin slapping against skin are filling the room up like music. Gavin's eyes roll behind his head, his mouth hanging open as the sweet spot inside is hit over, and over, and over again. Too quick for him to handle.

His legs are shaking violently, moving side to side, opening wider and closing again. Nines never stops or slows down. He continues smacking his lower body up against him until Gavin would either cum again or pass out.

 

"How do you like me now?" Nines asks, his voice now more lustful, flirtatious. But still so calm and clear, like fucking into Gavin this incredibly fast did nothing to him. Maybe it didn't. After all, he was an android.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you", Gavin was able to spit out, pulling his body up a little with his hands. He was completely covered in sweat, and having every part of his nude body pressed against the android only felt uncomfortable.

Nines makes a displeased sound and moves his right hand between Gavin's legs. His fingers move past his trimmed pubic hair over to his fat clit, starting to create circles over the sensitive flesh with one simple finger. Gavin trashes violently, pressing his chin down as his eyes look between his own shaky legs, secretly admiring how the android could move both his hips and hand so fast at the same time.

"But you want me?" Nines asked quietly. He drags his tongue against Gavin's neck, tasting the sweat, moving all the way up until he met the outline of Gavin's haircut. He then bites down against the curve of his neck, just pressing his canines gently against the meat.

"Fuck, yes", Gavin moans out heavily.

Without caring if those words were an answer to his question or a reaction to the bite, Nines did not care at this point.

He presses his finger harder against Gavin's clit and rubs it in quick movements, his cock entering Gavin's wet cunt, stretching him wider. His mechanical shaft curves just perfectly inside the human, pressing against the walls that tightened so nicely around him. Gavin lets out short breaths, his chest rising heavily before he throws his head back, wailing. He is cumming once again, weakly first, before his body jerks violently and he falls on top of the android. Tears are falling down from Gavin's eyes, salty, burning his cheeks. Nines holds onto him tightly, his hand pressing flat against Gavin's clit, his hips never slowing down, no matter how hard the man was shaking on top of him.

Gavin never tells him to stop.

 

 

Nines only slows down when Gavin's voice goes silent and his eyes close. His hips lose their rhythm before coming to a full stop and Nines tilts to the side, letting Gavin fall down onto the mattress. He slips out of him and Nines rubs his hand against the curve of Gavin's backside, comforting him, waiting. The man lets out a shaky breath and after a long moment of collecting air into his lungs and waiting for the tremors to stop, he rolls onto his back, hand rubbing sweat and tears out of his face.

Nines moves slowly. He places himself between Gavin's legs, laying down onto his stomach as he presses his nose against the hair down below, smelling, enjoying how it felt against his synthetic skin. How odd. Nines actually enjoyed the ticklish contact. Gavin's legs try to close when Nines simply lets out a breath against his cunt, and the android grabs his thighs and opens them, just wide enough for his face to fit in between.

Gavin doesn't protest.

Nines sticks out his tongue and he presses it against his drenched pussy, licking up and down over the pink muscles, trailing along the lips. Gavin sobs, his head falling down. He reaches for Nines' hair and caresses it. He doesn’t push or pull him away. Nines takes it as a good sign. He circles his tongue around the opening, only pressing the tip of his tongue inside before pulling away. He licks him slowly, analyzing before actually tasting him. When Gavin lifts his hips into the air a little, Nines draws his tongue higher, all the way up to his abused clit again. He moves the tongue around the sensitive nub, teasing him, silver eyes watching how Gavin trembled, trashing his head side to side.

He presses the tip of his tongue against the clit. Moves it in a simple circle a few times.

Flickers it quickly.

Gavin squeals.

 

"H-how long?" the detective breaths out, his fingers tugging strongly at Nines' dark brown locks. The android just looks at him and hums against his cunt. He presses his face deeper against his crotch, hungrily moving his tongue around it. Gavin whines and lifts his head up and looks down at him. Gavin's eyes are watery, teeth pressed against his shaky bottom lip, cheeks flushed completely red. His Adam's apple jumps when he swallows loudly, before he lets his mouth fall wide open. Just as he tries to say something, Nines wraps his soft lips around his clit and sucks on it.

Gavin shakes violently and releases a moan that is just sinful to hear. Nines records it, his LED blinking yellow for a moment before returning to the calm blue. He would repeat that orgasmic sound in his head over and over again.

"How long - are you gonna - keep this up?" Gavin finally breathes out in short heavy breaths. Nines moves his face away from his pussy, his lips and the area around his mouth shining from the juices, a string of saliva and what else connected from his tongue to the hairy area between Gavin's thighs.

"Until you stop lying", Nines says quietly. Without even blinking, he leans down again and presses a kiss against Gavin's cunt. The man swallows again.

"About what?"

Nines moves away again and looks at Gavin with that same emotionless look as always.

"About your feelings towards me."

Gavin Reed doesn't say anything.

 

 

Slightly disappointed, Nines sits up and leans down towards him, the back of his hand swiping the mess away from his mouth before it moves between Gavin's legs. "Tell me how you really feel, detective", the android whispers. Something changes in him and his eyes look predatory, just for a moment. Gavin still refuses to speak.

"I won't stop, until you reveal your true self to me."

Nines presses a finger inside him, and Gavin's body swallows him easily. So easily that after Nines moves his finger inside and out only a few times, he is already entering another one. Gavin whines against his closed mouth when Nines presses his fingers in deep, as deep as they can go, and keeps them there. He keeps them still, looking at the detective with eyes that ordered him to speak up. But Gavin stays quiet. Always looking for trouble, curious to see what would happen if he disobeyed.

Nines curls his fingers inside that spot, seeing right through Gavin's body, knowing exactly how to get to that spot inside him.

Gavin slams his hand against Nines' shoulder, his nails digging against that white jacket, almost tearing it into pieces. Nines stops to look down at the hand on his shoulder, but only for a moment.

He fingers Gavin, completely relentless, unforgiving. Slobbery sounds fill the room, his hand hitting against Gavin's cunt, loud and hard. Reed is wrapping his arms around the android, pulling him down on top of him. Nines buries his face against his neck again, his teeth immediately on his skin, pressing down, dragging against the skin. Gavin's legs raise up into the air, shaking as they wrap around Nines. The android speeds up his hand and sucks hard onto that spot on Gavin's neck that he knew was sensitive. As a prize, he earns beautiful moans, sounds that the android considered to be as pleasurable as music.

Even if Gavin's throat is dry, he keeps grunting, hissing through his teeth, then releasing sounds only people in adult movies made. His hands are clutching tightly onto Nines, hating that he was still fully clothed while Gavin was naked and marked like a prey, completely at his mercy.

The bottom of his stomach is fluttering, a lock trying to open once again, blood boiling in his veins. It's so hot, so sweaty, and Gavin's mind unable to think clearly.

He is so close. His body felt like it was breaking down, but he was so close to another orgasm that he wanted it, not caring if it would kill him.

Nines presses his lips close against his ears, and repeats three simple words into his ear that make Gavin go over the edge.

A confession that was never programmed into him.

Something that was real about the android.

Something that made him human.

"Oh fuck -"

 

And Gavin cums, his body trembling, muscles aching, hands and legs wrapping tightly around the android who was more than eager to be pressed against the human's body. Even when the highest part of the euphoria has hit him, Nines continues to pleasure him. He lifts his body up so he can look down at Gavin, watching and analyzing every twist his face made, every little jump his stomach created. Sweat rolling down his reddish skin, bite marks glowing strongly, hickeys covering his skin. Gavin is choking on air, tears forming in the corner of his half-lidded eyes that look back up at the android, begging, pleading, wanting.

 

"I love you."

 

There it was.

Nines doesn't yet slow his hand. He mercilessly continues fingering Gavin's drenched cunt, enjoying how the muscles were sucking him in deeper, how the juices made it all slippery and loud. Gavin closes his eyes, throws his head back as he cries out loudly, waking up the whole neighborhood.

 

"I love you - please God, stop - I can't -"

 

 

For now, Nines allows himself to give mercy.

He stops his hand and presses it against his pussy. Gavin is completely still for a moment. No breathing, no movement, barely any sign of life in his weakly build, easy to break body. Nines checks his heart rate - far too fast, almost coming out of his chest. Temperature high, almost every muscle in his body spasming.

Nines pulls out his fingers in a slow, fluid motion. A relieved sigh escapes Gavin's throat and he shakes wildly before his body relaxes against the mattress. Breathing heavily, Gavin opens his eyes and looks up at Nines. He closes his mouth, some kind of shame burning in his eyes. Or was it anger? Perhaps determination? Nines isn't quite sure.

He lifts his hands up, lazily, weakly. They move to cup Nines' cheeks, thumbs running over the cheekbones.

Gavin tries to pull Nines' head down, but the android doesn't budge at first. He then gets the hint and leans down slowly. Gavin doesn't have the patience for that, and with the last energy he still has running in his veins he pulls Nines down faster.

And Gavin kisses him.

It's not heated or passionate, but just hard and forceful. Almost emotionless. A few seconds pass and Gavin relaxes into the kiss, his lips going softer, hands weakly falling down to Nines' neck. Nines presses his body against the human and answers the kiss. Their embrace becomes gentle and loving, a little bit lazy and tired, but the emotion was still there.

Nines slowly breaks away and looks down at Gavin, and for the first time in his short life, he flashes a smile on his face. It takes Gavin completely by surprise and all he can do is look up at the handsome creature with wide eyes. His mouth locks softly open, before he lets out a quiet 'phck it' and pulls the android down for another kiss.

 

Fucking android.

Completely irresistible.


End file.
